Lovers, Fer Sure
by LalaTheHedgehog96
Summary: When love becomes more than just emotions. Sonic Fancharacter Fic. Rated M for language, and sexual themes.


Lovers, Fer Sure.

I sat there. Staring blankly at the wall of my room. My mind a blur. Just then..

"LAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!'' Flash screamed happily, and I jumped up.I looked around until my eyes locked wantingly upon him. He walked into the room and leaned against the door frame. My mind began to imagine his body... I mentally smacked myself for that.

"Hi" I replied in a monotone voice,letting the adrenaline wear off. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why are you upset?" He asked,tilting his head slightly.

"I'm not, you just scared the crap out of me. You tend to do that alot.'' I answered, tapping a rhythm to the side of my leg, not letting my mind wander.

"It's part of my job silly." He approached me calmly and I looked at him."Mizzeh Lawluh." He said, referring to the cute little nickname he'd given me. He stopped in front of me, leaning in and kissing me. I did the same, wrapping my arms around his neck. This was unusual affectionate behavior for myself.

He pushed his tounge into my mouth, and let his hand freely wander to my ass. I accidentally moaned into his mouth, feeling embarrassed. He pulled off his belt, and I sensed what he wanted. Until..

I heard a loud CRACK and then the short but sexual pain stung just below my back. I moaned again. Since I found a strange attraction to pain, I was now wanting him

"Flash.. You've never done that before." I said, smiling at him. The light playing off of his glossy black fur and neon yellow highlights made him all the more beautiful.

"Yeah." He said, pulling me back in.

"Do it again!" asked playfully. He looked at me, with a confused expression. He smacked my ass with it again.

He leaned down and started to kiss at my neck. He brought his arm back, and smacked me in the back with it. Before I had time to react, he took his free hand and started to rub my lower region,and threw the belt to the floor.

"F-Flash..!" I breathed out, totally caught by surprise. "Hmmm..?" He mumbled and pushed me onto the bed. I began to breathe unevenly, trying to concentrate on what to do and say rather than being turned on.

He looked down at me and said,"Lala, I'm horny. I don't want my dick to be lonely. Please fix it." He asked. I looked up at him, wondering why he was coming on to me. But I liked it.

"Okay." I answered and got up, I got to my knees and pulled his pants down. He placed his hand on my head, twisting his fingers into my hair. I pushed his dick into my mouth,sucking it and licking on it. This was something I especially liked myself, because I knew that I was making him feel good.

I went faster and faster, bobbing my head rhythmically. I pushed him further into, and repeated my actions. He let out a moan and I was getting even more turned he could cum into my mouth, he pulled my shirt down to my waist and cummed all over my chest. He stood me up by my hair, and pushed me onto the bed, pinning me down. Flash began licking his cum from my chest, and I moaned loudly. He began to fondle my tits, sucking on them.

"Mmm.. Flash.." I whispered, arching my back. He rubbed my hips and pushed one of his hands into my pants. Wandering, he stumbled upon my pussy. I watched him carefully lick each part of my chest and torso, traveling lower. He pushed one of his fingers into me, and I let out a soft but urgent moan.

"Lala.." He whined in a begging voice. I looked down at him,"Yeah...?" I asked. He then shoved his tounge into my pussy,licking at it. I moaned again, breathing swiftly. He then pulled my pants off completely, and stood up. My eyes followed his movements, and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, looking at the back of his turned half way.

"No." He patted his lap, and I got up and stood in front of him. "What?" I looked at him. He leaned up and grabbed my hips, sitting me carefully on his lap right behind his dick. I looked down at it, fantasizing things. He laid back,picking me up by my hips and slowly putting me onto his dick. I leaned my head up, letting out a light moan. "Oh Flash.. I wanna fuck you.." I prompted. He smirked, and took me off of his dick. "Hey! What're you doing?!" I looked down at him.

"I'm not ready yet." He smirked again, and I eyed him. He was doing this on purpose. I suppose begging was something he found sexy, Who knows. He sat up, looking my body up and down.

"Turn" He demanded.I did so, and my back faced him. He brought a hand over and smacked my ass. I looked over at him, and he warned me. "No peeking Lala. Turn back around." I nodded and did so.

He grabbed me by my hair and wrapped his free arm around my waist. He bent me over, and rubbed his dick roughly against my pussy. "I wanna hear you beg, Lala" He demanded as I let out a moan.

"Ohh.. Flash please fuck me!" I pleaded.

"Not good enough."

I began to give a whine to my voice. "Ohhhh.. Flash please I want you so bad.. " I said.

"That's fine I guess. You could've done better." He then pushed me over onto the bed and pushed his dick into me.I gasped and then put a hand on the back of his head, the other on his back. We started to tounge each other more roughly as he went faster and faster into myself. He broke our kiss and began kissing my neck. He bit into it, and let some blood run down before licking it off, letting more blood pour freely from my wound. After, he shoved himself into me completely, and I dug my fingernails into his back, letting out a half scream. He then met with my lips again,tounging me more carefully. The taste of my own blood seemed strange in my mouth.

"Flash.. Go harder.." I whispered. He pulled himself almost completely out, and then shoved himself in entirely. I let out a scream,while he grunted.I whined and then followed his motions."Lala... I-" I cut him off, tounging him while feeling his body, and running my fingers through his hair.

"Lala..?'' He asked and I stopped. "Hmm?'' I replied. He shoved himself deeply into.

"Oops.." He mumbled. Just then, I felt his cum inside of leaned down and kissed me. He pulled himself out and laid next to me, grabbing my arms and taking me in next to him. I rested my head on his chest, looking up at him. "I love you we both said at the same time. We then shared a laugh, and it got quiet.

I awaited for the wonderful shower that was ahead of us.

* * *

Lala (c) Me

Flash(c)ShadowPLUSRouge/FlashTehHedgiehog


End file.
